Trapped
by JayLawliet818
Summary: Kid, Liz, Maka, Patty, and Soul are trapped in Stein's evil dimension! What will happen to them with Stein's broken experiments try to stop them at every corner? And why does Stein want them as part of the broken experiments? There's only one motto going with them at every step, get out together, or die separated. Don't think there will be any pairings in this one..
1. Chapter 1

Maka, Liz, Patty, Soul, and Kid were walking towards Stein's classroom. He had asked them to meet with him after school for a very important meister mission. Of course, since Black*Star wasn't the very best meister in the world, Stein didn't invite him to this "meeting".

As his classroom came into view, Maka and Kid started getting a bad feeling. It was something only meisters could feel, and it wasn't a pleasant feeling. "What's wrong you guys?" Soul asked with his hands behind his head. "It's just... I've got a bad feeling about this." Maka said nervously. "Aw, come on Maka, it'll be fine. After all, we're kinda special if we are getting called for something like this." Soul said with his trademark smirk.

Maka pushed the door open to reveal Stein. He turned around and greeted them with a smile. "Come in, come in guys." He laughed. The bad feeling was getting stronger. It made Maka and Kid want to throw up with this queasy feeling. "Now, sit down in these chairs." Stein said while pointing to the chairs.

The chairs were in a circle, and there was only 5 of them. Not one for Stein. In the muddle of the hard floor, was a sign. A sign that had a bunch of twists and turns. After Maka got a good look at it, it looked to be two triangles, one upside down and one right side up combined. When Maka sat down, she got a small jolt trailing up the back of her delicate spine. Kid, Liz, Patty, and Soul felt it too. The jolting feeling was getting stronger and stronger until it wasn't enough to bear. They screamed in pain as little, yellow sparks started coming off them.

Maka saw one last smirk on Stein It was a mad man smirk. The whole room was lit white and yellow by the light. The floor started turning.

The once concrete floor was now a swirling purple portal. "What's going on Stein?" Liz asked, sounding really afraid. "Get out together, or die separated." Was all he said, before they started to get pulled off the seats. Maka tried to hold onto the edge of the mysterious portal, but it the tugging was too much..

And she slipped.

)))))))))))Scene(((((((((

Maka opened her eyes. Her back ached, like she had been sleeping on stone for a day. She got up slowly and arched her back, hearing a popping sound in satisfaction. She saw her friends, who were also waking up. Maka decided to look around her surroundings.

It was a room. The room had stone walls and three doors on either side of it. The room was dark, and it gave her the chills. A bed was in one corner, a plant was next to a wooden table, a couch was in the center of the room with a TV. The TV was on, but the screen was a bunch of black and white scribbles.

The table held a note on it. Maka got up, stretching out of instincts until she heard another popping sound. It echoed in the eerie room. Maka reached her small hands out to the note and picked it up.

_It is not time yet. _It read. "What does that say?" Patty asked and grabbed the note from Maka. "I-t, is n-ot t... ti..." Patty stared at it in confusion, her cheerful blue eyes puzzled. Liz sighed and grabbed it from her. "It is not time yet. Time for what?" Liz asked. "Um, guys, where in the hell are we?" Soul asked.

They looked around the room, before staring at each other. "Good question." Kid sighed. "Hello." The kids screamed in fear, then turned to the TV. Stein was in the screen.

"Where are we Stein!?" Maka shouted at him. "You are in my dimension. It holds all of my uh.. "defective" experiments. This is a test. If you get out alive, you are heroes! But.." Maka gulped. "If you do not on the other hand. I get to use you in my experiments, and you will be trapped down here forever with the other defectives." Stein laughed like the sick man he was.

"How do we get out of here alive?" Kid asked. "Get out together, or die separated." Stein's face suddenly flickered off the TV, leaving the kids even more confused than they already were. "Ok, so... Let's not get separated alright?" Soul said. Liz and Maka gulped, Kid looked around, trying to find a way out, and Patty laughed, making everyone else less tense.

"Hey guys, there's a door, but it's locked." Kid said a little farther in the room. "Well, where's the key?" Liz asked him.

"If I knew where it was, do you think I'd be telling you it's locked?" Kid asked irritably. "Well, geez, sorry for not being smart enough mister I know everything." Liz snapped back. Kid was about to retort, probably something he'd regret, but Maka stepped between the two. "Please don't fight. We need to work together to find a way out, not fighting. This is what Stein wants." Maka said, looking at the two with pleading emerald eyes.

Kid and Liz glared at each other for a minute, before finally giving in and shaking hands. "Sorry for acting like I knew everything." Kid finally said. "Sorry for being irritating. I guess I could think a little better." Liz laughed nervously. "Thank you. Now, where would a key be...?" Maka trailed off, looking around the room.

"Let's look at the hidden places. Like, behind and under things." Soul suggested. Maka nodded before crouching down in front of the couch.

They searched for what seemed like hours before Soul growled in frustration. "It's too damn dark to see a thing! And Patty, why aren't you helping?!" Soul crowded up on the young blonde, who was sitting on a table. "Huh? What are we looking for?" She asked innocently, which made Soul's blood boil in frustration. "A key!" Patty suddenly giggled.

"Do you mean this key?" She asked, pulling out a golden key. Soul's eye twitched while everyone else facepalmed. "Where... Did you.. Get it?" Soul asked, his eyes looking as if they were glowing with anger. "I found it on the table silly! While you guys were talking, I was exploring and found a key." Patty ruffled Soul's hair before jumping down.

Soul's blood red eyes twitched some more before he sighed and took deep breaths. "It's ok.. As long as we have it now." He muttered, trying to calm himself down.

Kid took the key and inserted it in the key hole. It made a click, before making a creaking sound as it opened. Maka took a deep breath before trying to look ahead. "Alright, let's get out together, and erase dying separately from our minds." Maka said, still not taking her eyes off the pitch black hall. "Ok, but I'm leading." Kid said.

"Why? I'm the leader here." Maka asked with annoyed eyes. "Don't forget, shinigami's can see in the dark." Kid almost smirked when realization crossed her eyes. "Ok, fine.." She stepped aside and let Kid lead them down the hall.

Little did they know was that a certain mad man was watching from a far off room. "You _will_ become part of my collection puny meisters." He said before laughing loudly, it echoing like everywhere else in this dimension.

Oh, things were just beginning.

* * *

Ok! New story! This is kinda a mixture between two video games called Mad Father and 7 Days, both in the horror theme :D Hope you like it!

Review also!

~Angels and Devils


	2. Chapter 2

Kid led them through the unnaturally dark hallway. "I feel like something's watching us Kid." Maka said to him. Kid looked behind them. "Nothing's there Maka. You should quit worrying yourself." Kid said to her before looking back in the front.

They finally reached a door. "Don't tell me this one's locked too." Soul asked, annoyance laced in his voice. "It isn't. It opens." Kid said calmly before opening the door. A gust of wind came from the inside to reveal a well lit room.

"Am I the only one who thinks this room is creepy?" Liz asked while hiding behind Patty, who was looking around in interest. The room was almost empty and the walls were white. There were two bookshelves on either side of the wall and one bed in the center. A soft sound of 'Pop goes the Weasel' was playing, and it gave them all the chills.

Suddenly, the door shut behind them and they spun around quickly. "No! It's locked!" Soul growled. They turned back around again and screamed in terror.

There, in the middle of the room, was a little girl holding a teddy bear. It had red eyes and was glowing and the little girl's black hair was covering her face. She was wearing a white gown.

She started singing along with 'Pop goes the Weasel' as the five friends slowly backed into the door. She stepped closer.

"Pop goes the Weasel!" She suddenly screamed and revealed her face. It was all bloody and it was a pale purple color. Her eyes were almost hanging out and she had a sick smile on her face. Maka, Liz, and Patty screamed in terror while Soul and Kid widened their eyes in fear. Their hearts were pumping fast and hard. Maka's heart was beating so hard, that it made her chest ache.

A cold sweat enveloped them as she laughed. "This is my room. It's my favorite room. Do you know what I had for breakfast? I had shinigami guts and meister hands and weapon blood to drink." She said while staring at them with cold, dead eyes that reached into their souls.

Of course, after hearing that, they all screamed again. Kid clenched his teeth while looking at the door past him. "Liz, Patty, henkan (transform)." Kid said to them. They nodded and were enveloped in a pink light. Kid stood up and caught them expertly.

Maka and Soul looked to each other and nodded while Soul transformed into a scythe. His blade was gleaming with the light. Kid started shooting the girl and she laughed. "Sugoi (amazing)! Keep it coming!" The little girl laughed. Kid stopped firing as Maka swung Soul down. The little girl jumped out of the way and Kid saw an escape.

"Hurry Maka, the doors open!" Kid called to Maka. Maka looked to Kid as she swung again. The little girl got hit and flew against the wall. Maka and Kid ran to the door, just as it shut.

"You can't hide! They're all over!" The little girl yelled as Maka and Kid ran like they were being chased by hell.

When they could no longer hear the little girl's evil laughter, they stopped and panted. Liz, Patty, and Soul looked to their exhausted meisters. "Ok, let's never go in that room again." Liz said. Maka and the others nodded as Kid and Maka caught their breath. "Ok, we are back to the one way hallway. But, I think I see light ahead." Kid squinted his adjusting eyes, trying to see farther. "Oh well, you lead." Maka shrugged, too tired to argue.

Eventually, they came across another door, but this one was white. "Ok, I don't want to open this door. I've had enough of a scare for one day." Soul said wearily. Kid shut his eyes closed and opened the door slowly. They sighed in relief when they saw it was their room where they appeared in.

"I think Stein's going to pop up on the screen so don't scream." Liz said, probably telling herself that more than the others. "You are quit right Liz." Liz held her mouth tightly and let the tears of fear run down her face. "What the hell is wrong with you Stein! Defective experiments, more like the things you'd see in a horror movie!" Soul and Kid shouted at him (Kid said the first one and Soul said the second one).

Maka breathed heavily, trying to stop herself from crying. "What do you hope to gain by doing this?" Maka asked, surprised by how steady her voice sounded. "I've watched you guys since day 1, and you guys are perfect here! I would have fun experimenting on you. And before I leave, just thought I'd let you know, this isn't your room." They all stiffened as the screen went black.

"So, someone else is going to jump out and scare us?" Maka asked, fear and terror obvious in her voice and eyes. Liz cried harder. "I just want to go home!" She wailed. Maka finally broke down too and cried with her. Kid and Soul watched, upset for their friends. Patty was staring at something.

"What's there Patty?" Kid asked. She snapped out of it and looked at Kid. "Nothing's there, I just thought I heard something move in the vent." She whispered the last part, then looked to Liz and Maka. Kid and Soul nodded and looked in there. Kid's eyes were starting to glow in this dark.

"Uh, Kid, your eyes are glowing." Soul said to him. "It just means that I'm actually seeing everything as if it were day. Night vision, you could say." Kid shrugged and continued looking. He jumped back and scrambled away from the vent in fear. He stared at it, his eyes wide and not glowing anymore. Soul and Patty looked at each other and went to him.

Liz and Maka looked up to see what the commotion was all about. "Holy shit... Holy shit... Don't you dare go near that vent." Kid said and pointed to the vent. "What the hell did you see Kid!" Soul yelled to him in anger, but you could tell he was panicking.

A shrill scream echoed throughout the room, then it stopped. Kid's eyes were glowing again, but this time he was shaking in relief. "I-It's gone. It's gone..." He whispered. "What did you see?" Soul repeated. "It was a spirit. It was like a ghost thing. It stared at me with white eyes and it had a smirk, the one you would see on a jack-o-lantern or something." Kid explained to them shakily. All four of them exchanged a look, and stared wide-eyed at the vent, before Maka said,

"I don't think that we will survive if we stay in this building."

* * *

I made myself scared Hope you enjoyed and don't forget to review!

~Angels and Devils


End file.
